


Sunflower

by skatedaddy



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Age gaps (not main pair), Angst and Humor, Daddy Issues, Drinking, Drug Abuse, Ed is a mess, Ed sleeps around, Idiots in Love, M/M, Parental Roy Mustang, ed casually crossdresses bc he does not give a fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 06:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skatedaddy/pseuds/skatedaddy
Summary: Takes place 3 years after the Promised Day. Ed is a waiter with a lot of emotional baggage and a reputation for partying. Cue Ling, who's spent the past three years thinking of Ed. While Ed is drowning himself in hook-ups and substances, Ling is drowning himself in the blonde. Hopefully they can meet somewhere in the middle.





	1. won't you stay for a moment?

**Author's Note:**

> hi i haven't written anything in over a year so this is more of a warm up!!?? 
> 
> also ed is gonna sleep w some older men in this story so if that's not what you're about then probably read something else 
> 
> pretty sure ed was 17 when the series ended so he's meant to be 20 in this story (i'm also saying the legal drinking age where they live is like 18?) anyway thats all
> 
> also i may change the rating but i dont really plan on writing any really graphic sex scenes!!!

**I**

Ling squinted against the sun, eyes scanning the row of buildings laid out before him. One of these old stone structures had to be the right place, and now it was just a matter of finding it. He walked down the street a little, passing by a couple small shops and cafes that were bustling with lunchtime traffic. Finally, a green sign with gold embossed letters stuck on the corner of a building caught his eye- aha!  _ Franchesca’s.  _ Just the place he was looking for.

Ling slipped inside, hoping that his plan was going to work. It had been just over three years since he last saw Edward, after the Promised Day had come and past and his little alchemist was no longer that. Ling had travelled around for a while after, first returning to Xing before heading west again. As he moved about, he began to put feelers out for Edward, to see where he was and what he was up to. Through these feelers Ling had managed to gather that Ed was working as a server in East City, at a restaurant called Franchesca’s. And since Ling hadn’t been able to get the blonde out of his mind at any point during the past three years, he decided it was high time to pay his old friend (slash lowkey old crush) a visit.

The inside of the restaurant had a cozy and warm feel, nothing incredibly special but still inviting and enticing. With the lunch crowd, the place was pretty packed with people. Ling smiled at the perky hostess who greeted him. 

“It’s just me,” he said when she asked him how many would be joining him. “Is there a guy named Edward Elric working? Short, blonde, dope metal leg.” 

“Oh, Ed. I can put you in his section.” She grabbed a menu and led Ling over to a booth table. “Ed will be right over,” she informed him, filling his water glass. Ling thanked her and she bounced off, giving Ling a moment to glance down at the menu. God damn this place had chicken wings. Ling felt his whole body get hot. He loved chicken wings. He thought about them all the time. Almost as much as he thought about Edward.

Speaking of which, Ling glanced up as he sensed someone approaching him, and his dark eyes met Edward’s golden ones. Ling could feel an electric connection, and vaguely wondered if Ed could feel it too. Damn he missed those eyes. Edward was grinning at him, and caught Ling off guard when he slid down next to him in the booth and wrapped him in a hug. 

“Ling!” Ed cheered in his ear, and Ling was trying not to blush as he awkwardly hugged Ed back. “I haven’t seen you in forever, I’m so happy you’re here!” Edward finally pulled back, but still leaned in close to Ling as he spoke. “Gosh,  _ why _ are you here? How did you find me?” A playful smirk tugged on Edward’s mouth. 

“I-Uh-” Ling, as cool as confident as he always was, felt a bit flustered. Now that the two were face-to-face, he was a bit taken aback by how  _ pretty _ Ed looked. He hadn’t changed an incredible amount in the past three years- at twenty years old, Edward’s frame was still short and small and girlish. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail, much like the one Ling had become accustomed to seeing in some of their last fights together. He still had the same cocky smirk he always had. What was different? Although Ling was there when Edward had gained his flesh arm back, it was still a strange sight to see him without his automail- during their adventures together, Ling had gotten used to the metal limb. He was also dressed different, although Ling figures that should be a given, considering Ed was in his work uniform- a black tank top and black pants. Nothing special about the outfit, other than the fact that it was a bit small on Ed, the tank top riding up to expose some of his midriff. Could that be intentional, Ling wondered? Ed had a confident, commanding presence to him, the same one he used to have during battle. After a moment, Ling realized he had just been staring at Ed, not answering his question. Ed just sat there smirking, and Ling prayed real hard that in the dim lighting of the restaurant Ed couldn’t see that he was blushing. “I asked around about you,” Ling finally carried on, regaining some coolness to his voice and demeanor. “I found out you were working here, and since I was in town I thought I’d pop by for a visit,” he winked, and this time it was Ed’s turn to fluster, although it only lasted for a moment. 

“Well I’m glad you came, but you really should have come after my shift. Now you’re stuck buying food- and leaving me an awesome tip.” 

“I guess you’re right, though there are worse things in the world than char grilled chicken wings. Speaking of which, are you really supposed to be sitting down and fraternising with a customer? You’re not worried you’ll get in trouble?” Ling asked playfully. Edward shrugged.

“I can get away with a lot here. The owner  _ loves _ me,” the way he says it, with a short laugh at the end, makes it sound like there’s more to that story, but Ling is too captivated in Ed’s smoldering gaze to notice it. “But, I probably should at least  _ pretend _ to do my job. Is that what you want? Chicken wings?”

“Extra spicy”, Ling confirms. After a couple more moments Edward finally pries himself away from Ling and heads to the kitchen to put in his order. A small wave of people come in after Ling, and Edward gets preoccupied with other tables. Ling eats his chicken wings and watches Ed run around. He really is a pretty good server, who’d have thought. 

“So how long will you be in town?” Edward asks when he drops Ling’s check off at the table. Ling shrugs at this.

“I’m in no rush to leave.” 

“We should get together tonight, if you’re not busy. I’ll probably be done by 10, if you want to just meet me here. I usually stay late and have a couple drinks.” The idea of Ed drinking was a bit strange to Ling, but they’re both adults so why the hell not. He has no objection to the idea of having a couple drinks with Edward. And so the two make plans, and he heads back off towards his hotel, leaving behind a very  _ generous  _ tip for Edward to find.

He was definitely going to need to book his hotel room for a couple extra days.

**II**

  
  


When Ling arrives later that night, around 9:30, he can’t find Edward anywhere. Figuring Edward was probably in the back of the restaurant, doing some employee-related tasks, like rolling some dumbass silverware, he took a seat at the crowded bar and ordered a whiskey on the rocks. Then he mentally cursed himself, because he doesn’t really like whiskey and doesn’t understand why he would order that. At the time he just thought it sounded cool and sophisticated. 

Finally Edward comes out of the back, and Ling is a bit surprised to see him in pedestrian clothes, which consists of a gray tank top, black shorts, and a red mid-sleeved jacket that was falling off his shoulders in a kind of provocative manner. Like his work shirt, this tank top was short enough to expose his stomach. His hair was still pulled up in a ponytail, but this time his hair had a really messy quality to it. Sinfully messy. Like he had just been- 

Ling didn’t want to finish that thought, and lucky for him he didn’t have to, because Edward sauntered over to him and threw his arms around him. “Ling! You came!” He cheered, and Ling can smell alcohol on his breath, meaning Edward had started drinking without him. “Sorry, I was talking to my boss,” Edward took a seat next to him and looked over at him, and for a second Ling couldn’t help but feel like there was something off about Ed’s eyes. He shrugged it off, figuring the dim yellow light of the bar was a major factor in that. 

“I came,” He smiles. “You want a drink?” But Edward is already getting the bartender's attention. 

“Let’s do shots,” Edward suggests. “What do you like?”

“Uh,” Ling has to think for a moment. He wasn’t much of a drinker. Ed, on the other hand, seemed really excited to do some shots. So of course Ling was game. “Just get whatever you normally get. You take the lead.” 

Edward smirks at this and orders them both double shots of tequila. He throws back his shot with ease, and Ling has to struggle not to cough as he chokes down his shot. It burns the fuck out of the back of his throat, and he’s suddenly reminded why he never got that into drinking. Still, he wants to seem cool to Ed, so after they’ve done their shots he orders both of them their own cocktail. This time it’s something fruity and sweet, and Ling likes it so much better than the whiskey on the rocks he had only drank half of before pushing to the side. 

“So what have you been up to?” Ling asks Ed. The two have to lean in close to hear each other over the bar noise, and Ling wonders if this place is always so busy. If it is then shit man, good for Ed. 

“Oh, you know. A little bit of this, a little bit of that.” Edward sounds drunk, but only slightly. “I’ve been working here for a while. I only live a couple blocks from here. And what about you?”

“Traveling. I went back to Xing, but that got old. There’s something special about Amestris. So, I’ve been moving around. Seeing what there is to see. You know me, I want to see everything.”

“And are you seeing anyone?” Ling is surprised by the bluntness of Ed’s question, and for a moment it catches him off guard. 

“No, not really. I’ve had, uh, encounters, I guess. But I’m not seeing anyway. What about you?” He asks, turning the question on Ed, who smirks again. 

“Well, like you said, I’ve had plenty of  _ encounters. _ But no, I’m not seeing anyone. Not like that.” Ling bristles a little bit with jealousy at whatever young man was lucky enough to have  _ encountered _ Ed, but quickly brushes it off. 

“So I take it you’re no longer affiliated with the military?” Ling steers the conversation in a more innocuous direction. 

“A state alchemist is pretty useless without his alchemy, right?” Edward’s voice sounds a bit dry, and Ling wondered if he brought up the wrong thing as Edward finishes the rest of his drink in two big sips and orders another from the bartender. “I mean, I’m sure Mustang could have found me another position, but… I don’t want to work there anymore. Not after everything that happened, you know? There’s a lot of baggage there...” For a moment Ed looks sad, very sad, but he quickly covers it up with a grin. “Anyway, I like it here. Everyone here is pretty cool.” 

“Well I’m glad you found something you like then,” Ling makes a mental note to avoid bringing up alchemy or the military for the rest of the night, since they seemed to be touchy subjects for Edward. For a while the two hang out at the bar, drinking and catching up and telling stories. Ling is beguiled by the charm Ed just seems to exude. They eventually get to chatting with the bartender, and other patrons at the bar, and Ling is almost envious of Ed’s confidence, his ability to make everyone laugh. Edward soaks up the attention he’s getting like a sponge- this was one of the reasons he loved going out. It wasn’t much of a task for Ed to have all eyes on him.

After a while he excuses himself for a bit and disappears into the back, leaving Ling at the bar talking to some old man about how to make some really good kimchi. After fifteen minutes had passed, Ling was almost starting to worry, but suddenly Ed appears behind him and was tugging on his jacket. “Ling, let’s get out of here. There’s a club down the street. It’s fun, cmon!” Ling turned to face Ed and for the second time that night couldn’t help but feel like there was something off about Ed’s eyes. His stomach flips, but he tried not to think about it. Ed had drank a lot, and so had Ling. So maybe Ling was wrong.

He lets Edward lead him out of the restaurant; the crowd was starting to dramatically thin down now that it was almost one in the morning. Although Ling was already thoroughly inebriated and more than a little sleepy, he was having too much fun with Ed to stop. And so he finds himself at a club with Ed, who has way more energy than Ling would expect from someone who had been at work all day and had drank as much as he had. How often does Ed go out like this? Ed gets them both a shot and a drink at the club before pulling Ling into a crowd of people dancing. Ling dances for a while but is fading fast. “I wish I had your energy,” he slurs at Ed, and Ed only laughs. He looks fantastic when he dances, but Ling can barely focus on him anymore.

After a couple more minutes Ling breaks apart from Ed suddenly, and the next thing he knows he’s running towards the bathroom. At least in his drunken state he still has the good sense to do that. Ling barely makes it to the toilet before he’s throwing up, the vomit in his mouth tasting bitter and acrid with alcohol. All of a sudden everything felt like it was spinning, and all he wanted was for everything to be still. He heaved again, vaguely aware of the sound of someone coming into the bathroom. In his rush he hadn’t locked the door. Maybe that was for the best, because he felt a comforting hand on his back and Edward’s soft voice ask, “Are you okay?”

Ling spits into the toilet and groans. “I think I drank too much,” he admits. 

“Yeah, I think so too,” Edward laughs, but not a malicious laugh. “It’s probably my fault. I seem to have that effect on people.” 

“Cuz you drink like a fish,” Ling grumbles, and then heaves again. This time Ed holds his bangs back for him, and Ling almost shivers at the touch. Almost. 

“Let me help you get back to your hotel,” Ed suggests when Ling’s emptied about the entire contents of his stomach and possibly an organ or two. Ling’s in no state to object. He’s vaguely aware of Edward helping him off the ground and out of the bathroom, and then….

Dark. 

When Ling wakes up in his hotel room, he has an intense hangover and no recollection of making it to bed. The night before is a foggy memory- he can barely remember anything after he and Ed left the restaurant. He remembered he had felt worried, something about Ed’s eyes, but the rest of the night was a blur. He finally sits up and looks around the room, part of him hoping that he would see Ed’s sleeping figure somewhere. No luck. However, on the table next to the bed Ed had left him a glass of water, along with a piece of paper with nothing more than a phone number on it. At this, Ling grinned. And then, he quickly shot out of bed and into the bathroom to pray to the porcelain god for mercy. Once he wasn’t so god awful hungover, he was so going to call Ed. 


	2. i let myself get down in the first place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so im really sorry if i change tenses a lot in my writing, like i said i'm genuinely just really out of practice!! so i hope it's at least tolerable

**III**

It takes Ling a solid day of hangover recovery before he feels well enough to call Ed. At first the phone just rings and rings, and Ling is sure that no one is going to answer. He’s about to hang up with there’s a crackle of phone static over the line, and then Ed’s sleepy voice saying “Hello?”

“Ed? Did I wake you?” Ling double checked the clock to make sure he had the time right- sure enough, it was past one in the afternoon. 

“Just a little. Hang on a second,” For a minute the only thing coming through the phone was the sound of someone shuffling around, and Ling thinks he hears a door open and close. Then Ed’s voice is filling the line again. 

“Sorry, I had to go into the kitchen. There’s someone in my bed,” Ed says with a giggle, and for a moment Ling actually sees red because he’s so jealous. Ed isn’t there though to see the way Ling’s face contorts, or see his grip on the phone tighten to the point where his knuckles went white. “Anyway, sorry. I had a late night. Today’s my day off,” Edward offers as explanation, sounding groggy but oddly sated. Ling doesn’t want to think to think about why that is, or the implications behind there being another person in Ed’s bed. 

“We should do something then,” Ling makes a smooth recovery from his stunned silence, hoping he sounds mucho suave to Ed. 

“Did you have anything in mind?” Ling can hear glasses clinking in the background and wonders what Ed’s doing. Making coffee?

“Hmm,” Ling thinks for a moment. “Do you still like food?” 

“Do I like still like food? I don’t know, is the human body still composed of water, carbon, ammonia, lime, phosphorus, salt, saltpeter, sulfur, fluoride, ir-”

“I got it, Ed,” Ling cut him off, rubbing his temples. “I really got it. Where do you want to eat?”

Ed ponders this. “There’s this new interactive restaurant. They act out a murder mystery, everyone gets a part.” Ling couldn’t tell if Ed was fucking with him or not. 

“What? I’m not doing that, Ed.” 

“Then I’m not going out to dinner with you,” Edward says. There’s a click and the sound of a dead line and Ling realizes Ed hung up on him.

He takes a second to process this fact, then panics, quickly dialing Ed’s number again. When Ed picks up the phone this time, he’s laughing. 

“Dude, fine, I’ll go with you!” Ling yells, then sighs. “You didn’t have to hang up.” 

“Well good, I was worried I was going to have to bring someone else,” Ed teased. “It’s going to be fun. They have a show that starts at seven?”

It takes Ling a second to realize Ed meant it as a question, “Right, seven, that works. Should I meet you at your apartment?”

“No, you can meet me at the restaurant. I can get dropped off. Anyway, do you have a pen and paper? I’m going to give you directions.” Ling scrambles to find writing utensils, scribbling down Ed’s dumb ass directions ( _ “it’s by, like, a blue thingy and a weird mailbox”) _ . “Anyway, I gotta go,” Edward says cheerfully when he’s confident Ling knows where the fuck he’s going. “Morning sex, you know? See you tonight!” There’s a click, and Ling realizes that once again Edward’s hung up on him. He clenches his jaw, hoping the morning sex statement was a joke. Besides, it wasn’t even morning anymore. Whatever. Ling decides his best course of action to not think about it.

By the time seven o’clock rolls around, Ling has tried on every outfit he’s brought with him. It wasn’t easy deciding what to wear on a first date-  _ was this even a date?  _ At some point during the day, Ling realized he had no idea what this was, but still decided he wanted to look as good as possible. Just in case. He decides to wait for Ed outside the restaurant, mostly because a lot of the people going inside look like god damn weirdos. Finally, a car rolls up and out pops Edward from the passenger seat, giving a quick wave to the driver. Ling gets a quick glance at him before Ed slams the car door shut- it’s an older man, with wire rimmed glasses and a beard. Ling vaguely wonders what his relation to Ed is, but that thought quickly exits his mind when he notices how  _ good _ Ed looks. Ed’s wearing a skirt, an actual long black  _ skirt _ , the kind that have a slit in the side exposing one of his legs and a little knot at the waist. He was also wearing a breezy red crop top, and Ling was starting to realize that the former alchemist totally had a thing for showing off his stomach. Shit with abs like that Ling can’t really blame him. Plus it’s not like he’s not enjoying the view. 

“Oh, Ed, you look-” He stammered for a second, trying to find the right words, which turned Edward’s smile into a smug one. “You look nice.” Ling couldn’t help but feel a bit lame, but then the smugness faded from Ed’s smile.

“You do too,” Ed told him. “C’mon, let’s go in.” He led the way inside and got the two of them seated at a table- Edward ordered a glass of wine, and Ling ordered an iced tea. He may have recovered from his last hangover but he wasn’t quite ready to venture down that rabbit hole again. Maybe one day he would finally be over the trauma of puking for what seemed like four hours straight, but today was not that day.

“So who was it that dropped you off?” Ling asked, hoping the question came across as innocent and not nosey. The truth was, he was curious as hell. How could he not be? His conversation with Edward earlier that morning have left him with so many questions about his old friend.

“Oh, nobody really. He’s the guy who stayed over, we only met last night.” Ling frowned at this, feeling a knot of tension form in his stomach. The man who had dropped Edward off seemed a bit old for someone who Ed should bed. Not like, grandpa old or anything. But probably dad old. And what was he doing in Ed’s bed if they had only met the night before? The man could have been a murderer. Edward could have been stabbed in his sleep, for god’s sake. Not that Ling wasn’t guilty of the occasional one night stand- he was a traveler, it happened. But this was different- this was Ed. 

Ling cleared his throat, and if Edward noticed he had made Ling uncomfortable, he didn’t show it. “Anyway, how are you feeling?” Ed asks, as a waiter drops their drinks on the table. He takes a sip of his wine. “You were pretty sick when I brought you back to your hotel the other night.” 

“Oh, yeah. I feel so much better,” Ling laughs a little. “Thanks for making sure I got into bed. And leaving me water. You could have stayed if you wanted, you know.”

“I figured the invitation was open, but I was still pretty awake. I went back to the club.” Ling’s eyes widened a little at this. Ed went  _ back to the club? _ Jesus, the man was an animal. “I ended up meeting someone. We made out, but he didn’t take me home or anything.” 

“Oh,” was all Ling said, and suddenly was saved by a man in 50’s looking pantsuit who stood up to start explaining to explain how the whole murder mystery thing was going to go down. Everyone had an envelope full of clues, everyone was supposed to get up and move as much as they could to talk to each other to find out who the killer was, yada yada. Ling and Ed looked under their bread and butter plates and sure enough, there was an envelope of clues. They opened them, reading them carefully. Once everything was done being explained, another dude stood up and pretended to die. 

Ling and Ed couldn’t help but get into the theatrics of it all. Ling’s character, Don John Antipasto, was a wealthy aristocrat with ties to the mafia. Ed’s character, Raquel Menage, was a sultry and crooked book-keeper. The two ate, and talked, and talked to other people, and although the theatrics took a bit away from the intimacy of the date/hangout/whatever it was, Ling couldn’t deny he was having an incredibly good time with Edward. It was so funny to watch how deep into character Edward got- even speaking with an awful Parisian accent. 

It was all fun and games, until at some point during the dinner Edward’s gets a bit flirty and brings his hand to rest on Ling’s thigh, dangerously close to his- well, you know. Ling couldn’t help but blush, as Edward leans in close to him, a smirk on his face. “Want to know a secret?” Ed asks in a low voice, before leaning right into his ear. Ling could feel Edward’s warm breath on his neck, and it sends a shiver down his spine, one he hopes Ed doesn’t notice. Ed licks his lips before he says, voice low and sultry, “I’m the killer.”

**IV**

After dinner Ling walks Ed back to his apartment. The two are both laughing, having a great time. Ling suspects Ed might be a little drunk (considering the  _ six _ glasses of wine Ed had with dinner), but the blonde is maintaining his composure rather well- the only giveaway is a flush on his face and a slight slur to his speech. When they finally make it to Ed’s apartment, Ling is almost surprised when Ed invites him in. He was totally ready for the blonde to end the date right there, and for him to high tail it back to the hotel. However, if Edward wanted Ling to come in, how could he refuse? 

Edward’s apartment is honestly nicer than Ling was expecting-it had a nice view of the city, nice hardwood floors, and a really nice bathroom. The kind with a separate shower and tub. Ling was honestly very impressed. The first thing Ed did was go to the kitchen and poured himself another glass of wine. The two soon found themselves on the couch, talking about anything and everything. 

“So where’s Al?” Ling asks, noticing that the apartment clearly only houses one occupant. 

“Back in Resembool, with Winry. The two are, you know,” Ed makes a whistling noise, and Ling picks up what he’s putting down. The two are an item. Good for them. However…

  
“Ah. You must be lonely, then,” Ling comments, and Ed tenses at this.

“Why would you think that?”   
  


“Well, you know. Before now, you always had your brother around. It must be a bit weird to be by yourself, right?” Ling doesn’t realize he’s upset Edward until it’s obviously too late. Edward’s whole body is tense, and he almost looks like he might cry. Guilt instantly washes though Ling. 

“Shut the fuck up,” Edward spits. “I’m not lonely, I’m fine. I get by. I have pretty of friends, Ling.” 

“Right,” Ling says softly. “Sorry.” For a moment the two sit in silence, and then Edward sighs. “I need to go to bed. Chris- my boss- asked me to come in early tomorrow.” 

“Oh,” says Ling, a little disheartened. He feels bad for even bringing up the fact that Ed might be lonely, and it’s clear he struck a nerve. “Right, it’s late, I should go.”

  
Edward sees him out, and when Ling is gone he locks the door and leans against it. It’s strange, he thinks, how he always invites strangers to stay the night but didn’t invite Ling. Ling just-  _ felt different.  _ It wasn’t something Edward was ready to examine right now. He shuffled towards the kitchen, feeling sort of numb and out of it, that lonely comment weighing on his mind, and grabbed the rest of the wine bottle- it was a little more than half full. By the time Edward finally fell asleep, strewn across his couch, the bottle was empty. 


	3. back when i fucked my shit up too many times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ed's fucked up, which fucks ling up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y’all!!! So this really didn’t get any type of feedback or response so I probably won’t really continue from here I’m sorry 😭 i don’t like writing into the void and if no one seems into this fic then I don’t really want to keep writing it! Sorry!!!! Obvi if I start getting feedback I’ll prob continue but if not that’s cool I don’t really care like I said I just don’t like writing into the void lmao

**V**

It had been a couple weeks now since Ling had arrived in East City, and he was starting to get the feeling he may as well just rent a goddamn apartment, since between paying for his hotel and taking Ed out for dinner and drinks, he was being bled dry. Still, however, it seemed totally worth it to get to spend more time with Edward, who Ling was beginning to feel was a lot more troubled than he led on. Maybe not. What did Ling know, anyway? All he knew was that Edward liked to drink- in fact, he’s not sure if he’s ever hung out with Edward when he wasn’t drinking- and that the blonde seemed to have developed a penchant for sleeping around. Particularly with older gentleman. 

This wasn’t something Edward had come out and outwardly claimed, just something Ling had noticed through keen observation skills. It seemed like every time Ling turned around Ed was off on some date, or entertaining someone in his apartment. Edward and Ling’s relationship, on the other hand, had never crossed the line of friendship- aside of the occasional flirting. Mostly, Ed and Ling got together and laughed. Ling was having fun with Ed, although the more time went on the more Ling was beginning to worry that Ed was having maybe just a  _ little _ too much fun. 

One fateful night really drove all this home; Ling had met him after work, nothing too unusual. Except this time, it was unusual. He had seen Ed drunk, obviously- looking back, Ling wasn’t sure that he ever actually saw Ed sober- but this night in particular the man was next level. The first thing Ling noticed when he met Edward at the bar was that the blonde was already three sheets to the wind. 

“Ling!” Edward cried, and immediately threw his arms around Ling’s neck. Ling could feel that the blonde was unsteady, swaying on his feet. “Linglinglinglingling… I’m so glad you’re here,” Edwards speech was incredibly slurred, and when he looked up at Ling with those incredible golden eyes, Ling couldn't help but notice that Ed’s pupils were absolutely blown. A terrible sense of unease took over as Ling realized that Ed was definiently on something. He had to be. 

Edward was trying to tell Ling something, but could barely get the words out. It was like Ed was speaking another language, but Ed didn’t even seem to notice that he was barely making sense. “I saw Dio in the fishbowl,” Ed said. “I want to pilot a gundam.”

“Ed, are you okay?” Even without a drop of alcohol, Ling was starting to feel a little sick to his stomach. He had never seen Ed act this way- honestly, he had never seen anyone act this way. Ed continued to speak nonsense, practically grinding his body against Ling’s. 

“I saw an angel. Chris said he’s letting me off with a warning because I sucked his dick,” At the moment Ling doesn’t even make the connection that Chris is the name of Ed’s boss, because he’s more concerned with the absolute nonsense coming out of Ed’s mouth. It was scaring him. 

“Ed, let me get you home,” He quietly pleads, trying to pull Ed away from the bar. 

“I can’t leave, I’m waiting for the charger,” Ed slurs, almost falling over. Ling catches him, supporting the boy’s weight. “It’s my turn to play smash next,” Edward coos. “I need a fiddle. No, I need a vodka. Can you take me to the opera?” 

“Edward, I’m taking you home.” It wasn’t hard to get Ed out the door, since he was all but relying on Ling for support anyway. 

He manages to pull Edward along in the direction of the blonde’s apartment, trying not to listen to the word vomit coming out of his mouth. “I want to go to the beach,” Ed tells him. “I have to find the emperor.” 

Ling doesn’t feed into it, doesn’t say much of anything until he’s finally pushing Ed into his apartment and onto his couch. At this point he finally breaks, and snaps, “God, Edward, what the fuck are you on?”

Ed only giggles in response; a crazed, manic giggle. 

“You need to go to bed, dude,” Ling grumbles. It’s clear the blonde is too far gone to get any answers out of. He’s hoping the other will go to sleep without much objection, but at the end of the day Ling never gets his wish.

“We should screw,” Edward says suddenly, and lunges forward, reaching for the button of Ling’s pants. In a matter of seconds Ling’s heart rate has gone from zero to one hundred. Before he has time to even process what’s going on, Ed is pawing at him, leaning in close and trying to kiss whatever he can get his mouth on- Ling’s face, neck, lips, whatever. 

“Ed, stop,” Ling is trying to push the blonde off him, feeling torn. Of course he wants Ed to touch him. Fuck, that’s why he tracked Ed down in the first place, is it not? There’s no denying that he had a major crush on Ed- has had a major crush on Ed for  _ years. _ But never in a million years did he picture it going down like this. Ed was clearly too fucked up to even know what was going on, which means he was to fucked up to consent. It was  _ wrong.  _

“Ed, I mean it, get off of me!” Ling gave Ed a hard shove back, and Ed blinked at him, a look of hurt confusion spreading across his face. 

“What’s wrong? Let me suck you off,” Ed stared at Ling with such a  _ hurt _ expression, pupils shot to shit, and Ling felt his heart break.

“No,” he said firmly. When Ed reached out to touch him again, Ling gripped his wrists tightly in his hands, preventing the blonde from moving. The blonde fought against the grip, still trying to touch Ling. “Fucking  _ stop _ !” Ling snapped, and they both froze.

Ling let go of Ed, and Ed jerked away from him, looking like he was about to cry. “Don’t you want it?” He asked, his voice halfway between a whine and sob. 

“No, I don’t.”

Before Ling knew what was happening, Ed had started to cry. “Get the fuck out,” he slurred at Ling. When Ling didn’t move or say anything, Edward repeated, “Get the FUCK out!” He attempted to get off the couch, but quickly lost his balance and slammed face down into the floor before Ling even had time to react. 

“Shit, Ed!” Ling exclaimed, reaching towards the smaller boy who already had blood starting to pour out of the fresh laceration on his chin. “Are you okay?!” He tried to help Ed up, but Ed smacked his hands away, crawling backwards on the floor to get away from Ling. Truthfully, Ed had never been told no before, and the rejection was hitting him harder than hell. He couldn’t believe it. Ling didn’t want to sleep with him? Did he have any idea how good Ed was in bed? What was wrong with Ed? Did he disgust Ling? Edward was too fucked up,  _ way  _ too fucked up, and there were too many thoughts going through his head.

“Get out!” He screamed at Ling. “Get the  _ fuck _ out!” 

“Ed,” Ling tried pleading. “You’re hurt.”

“Get the fuck OUT,” Edward screamed again, still sobbing hysterically. “Just go!”

“At least let me help you to bed,” Ling tried again to no avail.

“Get OUT!” 

  
Realizing he wasn’t going to win this battle, Ling reluctantly left Ed’s apartment, making sure to lock the door behind him. Edward was left sitting on the floor, still crying. His mind was racing. He felt disgusting. He must be disgusting, because Ling wanted nothing to do with him.  _ Everyone  _ wanted to fuck Ed. He had never been told  _ no.  _ Rejection was something new to Ed, and he was not coping with it well at all. He laid there on the floor crying, for quite some time, until he finally fell asleep. Ling, on the other hand, walked back to hotel with an intense feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. He was worried. Something was  _ very _ wrong with Edward. 


End file.
